The Perks of Huntbastian
by FairyGirl609
Summary: Title: The Perks of Huntbastian Triggers: Violence, homophobic name calling, bullying, [Mentions of Hunter's dad hitting him] and I think that's it. Rated T for the above reasons. Plot: Sebastian has had enough of Hunter avoiding him, after Hunter's dad catches them together and beats Hunter then ignores for a few weeks. [Highly influenced by The Perks of Being a Wall Flower]


Sebastian hadn't even spoken to Hunter in over a week since his dad caught them together. He saw Hunter over at his usual table with his jerk friends, and gritted his teeth. He didn't even know where he stood with Hunter any more. Were they still going out? Were they broken up? He had his lunch tray, and started to make his way over to his friends, walking past Hunter, when one of his friends tripped him. All his food scattered everywhere, and he fell flat on the floor. He quickly jumped back up, before pausing. He faced his friends, that hadn't even noticed just yet, before turning around and marching up to Hunter. "Hey!" He said, to him, which got Hunter's attention. The bruises on his face were so bad, it literally made him yelp inside from pain, but he was so angry, he had to push it away. "What?" Hunter said, sitting back in his chair as if it were nothing.

"You're friends just tripped me." Sebastian stated, waving an arm lightly over to the one that did.

"So?"

"So stick up for me." Sebastian sounded hurt, and he couldn't believe the other was doing this to him.

"And why should I do that?" That hit Sebastian right deep inside. He tried not to show it.

"Because you know why. You want to tell your friends how you really got those bruises?" He threatened. Hunter gritted his teeth.

"I got jumped in a parking lot." He said. Obviously lying. Sebastian could always tell.

"Oh yeah, by who?"

"It was dark, I didn't see."

"I'm sick of this Hunter," He said, turning away from Hunter, before the other raised from his chair.

"That's right, you walk away." He said to him. "Faggot."

That struck Sebastian the hardest. He stopped again, and nearly everyone in the cafeteria was looking now. "What did you just call me?" He demanded, turning to face him.

"You heard me." And that's when Sebastian lost it with Hunter. He leaped forward, and swung at Hunter, who took the hit, but not before long, because he had swung right back. Then his friends got involved, and Hunter realized he'd gone to far. Jeff, Sebastian's friend finally noticed, and tried to rush over to his aid, but he was pulled back by Nick. Jeff was screaming at them to stop, but they wouldn't. Two of them held Sebastian, while of one of them kept applying hits to him.

"Stop it!" Hunter tried to stop them, shoving one of his friends away. "This isn't right!"

"Hunter, he attacked you first!"

"Yeah, me!" He shouted straight back, as he got Sebastian out of there grips, and supported his weight. "I can fight my own battles, thank you. Now who's going to get in trouble for this?" He asked him, and by this, he meant the limp body of Sebastian Smythe that he was holding. "Hm?" The other shook there heads. "Me. That's who. So thank you very much, you assholes." He gritted his teeth, before pushing out of the circle that had gathered around them, and lead Sebastian to the nurses office. After half an hour later, Sebastian was sent home, and Hunter was called into the principles office. He explained what happened, and was given three days of exclusion.

Those three days were both long and horrid for them both. Non of them called. Non of them even bothered to try and contact each other, though they really wanted to speak to one another. Hunter wasn't allowed, and Sebastian was on strict bed rest, and studying. Then came the day where he could go back. Hunter came into school, and saw Sebastian by his locker, covered in bruises. That hurt him, the same way it hurt Sebastian when he saw Hunter all bruised and hurt. He went over to him, and Sebastian didn't even acknowledge him. "Sebastian…" Hunter began to say.

"No." He interrupted, before he could carry on, slamming his locker, with a glare sharp as glass."You don't get to do this," He hissed, pointing to his face. "And apologize, and think everything is going to be okay. I waited weeks after what happened, and nothing. There's only so much I can take, Hunter. So don't even bother apologizing." He brushed past Hunter, shoulder bumping him rather roughly, that Hunter was shoved into the lockers.

Hunter waited a few days before attempting to speak to Sebastian again, and this time, he took a risk. He didn't want to be seen going up to his house, afraid that someone might see him, and tell his father again. His bruises had only started to go down, and reveal skin colour again. He went around the back of Sebastian's house, and climbed to Sebastian's bedroom window. He looked inside, to see a sleeping Sebastian. It was only three in the afternoon, why was he still asleep? Hunter should've known, though. He tapped on the window, which startled to Sebastian, screaming almost.

"Hunter!" He hissed. "What the hell? Go away!"

"Let me in." He said, but his voice was muffled.

"No."

"Sebastian." Hunter warned. "I'm going to fall,"

"Good."

"You don't mean that. Now let me in." A few seconds past, and Hunter thought Sebastian was really going to leave him, till he finally scrambled over, wearing nothing but boxer shorts, and let the other in. "You have ten minutes," He demanded from Hunter. "You better start grovelling."

Hunter climbed in, and Sebastian closed the window. "I'm so, so sorry." He started to say. "I didn't mean for things to get out of hand. I didn't mean for you to get so hurt."

"You think it's the bruises?" He asked, with a bitter laugh. "Wow, really." Sebastian said. "Really, Hunter. Are you that oblivious?" Hunter just stayed still, with a confused face. "You remember what you called me?" And realization struck across his face. He was about to say something, but Sebastian interrupted, "You called me a fag." He nodded, with tears welling his eyes. "I could deal with the lying, and the sneaking around, and you being all macho in front of your friends, but to treat me like that. In front of nearly the entire school. I thought you were suppose to love me, Hunter."

"Sebastian, I do… I do. I really do." He said, taking a step closer to him, and taking his hand, that Sebastian only snatched back.

"Do you know what it was like that night!" He shouted. "To see my boyfriend, the person I love – to be beaten to a pulp, and treated so horribly, because of me?! I can't… I don't want you to go through that ever again." Sebastian was crying now, but he didn't care.

"Sebastian…" Hunter said carefully again. "It's okay… It's okay…" He cooed, as he lightly wrapped his arms around him, before Sebastian hugged him back, and sobbed. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I should've stuck up for you." He cried.

Hunter rubbed his back up and down, as he hugged him to calm him down. "It wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyone's fault, okay?" Hunter pulled back, and looked at him in the eyes. His beautiful green eyes, covered in tears. He gently placed his hands on his cheeks, brushing away the tears, before bringing him close, and kissing him ever so lightly. "It's okay." He whispered again, and Sebastian wanted to believe him.

"I didn't mean it." Hunter said. "I should never have said it, I just…"

"I'm so sorry too…" Sebastian apologized, and the two boys just stayed in each others arms for quite a while. They moved down onto the bed, and cuddled without saying anything for almost an hour.

"What do we do now?" Hunter asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know…" Sebastian said honestly. "Just… Stay here with me for a bit longer." And Hunter did. They soon fell asleep, just listening to the sound of their heart beats, and their breathing, and for the first time in a long time, a few hours later, Sebastian and Hunter woke up in each others arms.


End file.
